The Chosen One
by CallaRose4ever
Summary: He was sure that he had found the Chosen One, until she showed up and saved his life. Star Wars crossover. **Now being continued WIP**
1. Chapter 1

**The Chosen One.**

AN. I don't know a lot about these early years in Star Wars so if I got anything wrong...like if Quigonn had a secret family or something pretend he didn't or whatever, this is a crossover so cannon is pretty much out of the window anyway as it is. I don't own Buffy or Star Wars. Oh and for those waiting for updates on Gift of a Family or my other stories I promise I am working on them but it is not working with me. I am resolved to get more out soon regardless.

* * *

Buffy looked out at the Academy of Slayers and Watchers. She was happy with the way things were going with the council and the slayers. Finally after years of building and training stopping Apocalypse's she felt that they were ready to stand alone. She had been the last chosen one, then she was one of the chosen two and then one of many, yet even then she was the chosen one. She couldn't escape her destiny. 

Once they had defeated the First she thought that she was free from her shackles of destiny, how wrong she had been. She was ready to walk away from it all and live for herself and for Dawn. But there was just too much to be done. They never wanted to admit it, but they needed her. So she had stayed and worked at first never realizing how different she truly was from everyone else around her. Now years later she knew, she was older and yet not nearly as old as she should be. The World seemed to move faster around her and she aged very slowly. Dawn and the others had aged and were now retired or dead. Now at last she decided it was time for herself to move on, she had trained a council of Watchers and Slayers to watch over the army she had created.

Now maybe at last she could stop being the Chosen One.

A flash of light was her first hint that the Powers that Be had heard her inner thoughts and decided to play games with her again.

"Sorry kid, but you are right it is time, only not for you to retire but to face your destiny as the Chosen One. You thought you knew who you were and what was to come, it has finally begun." Whistler stated in her mind just as she arrived on another World and dimension in a flash of light.

* * *

Ob Wan watched helplessly as his master and the creature of the Sith fought furiously. He could see what was going to happen through the Force. His Master, Quigonn Jinn was going to raise his light saber to strike but would be impaled in his chest. 

"No." Ob Wan cried out. "NO Master!" He shouted in warning too late but just as Quigonn raised his saber a flash of light appeared out of nowhere and a being filled with the Force fell through landing with a thud.

Darth Maul instead of striking out leaped away fearing that he was being attacked from behind. Together the Jedi and Sith turned to see a woman knelt on the ground with an angry expression on her face. All three stepped back from the power of the Force rolling off of her tiny body in waves.

"Dammit Whistler!" She yelled to the sky, or ceiling as it were. "I've had it! I am not your precious Chosen One anymore! I quit! I am retired. I have done my sentence already dammit!" They could feel her emotions of sorrow and pain rolling off of her.

Darth Mall smirked at her with an evil smile, this woman would make an excellent apprentice for him.

Ob Wan looked at her in worry her arrival had saved his Master but if she turned to the dark they would never be able to defeat her.

Quigonn looked at the woman and couldn't help the lurch in his heart. Her sorrow was great and her beauty and fragility was even greater, yet he could sense a true warrior and kindred spirit within her. He had heard her words about being tired of being the Chosen One and could feel the power of light and dark force pulsing from her being. He couldn't help wondering if he hadn't been mistaken in the boy. Was this the Chosen One he had been destined to find?

Suddenly the barrier holding Obi Wan back was released and he ran into the room to join his Masters side. Darth Maul took a step toward the tiny woman who seemed too busy yelling to realize their presence yet.

This was a mistake. Buffy suddenly became aware of the evil presence closing on her position and launched to her feet drawing a knife from her waist band she launched herself at the creature slicing it's sword arm before it could raise it's weapon to attack her. Then grabbing his wounded arm she held it away from her while she flicked her arm up to cut it's head off. A blast of dark energy sent her flying across the room, along with the two Jedi who had watched in shocked surprise.

Buffy had barely landed when she was on her feet again her knife held out before her ready to defend her against the other two men in the room. The two Jedi stood looking at her, blinking their eyes in shock like owls.

Obi Wan held up his saber about to light it when Quigonn's's hand gently stopped him. "Master," Obi Wan whispered in awe and fear. "She just killed the Sith with nothing more than a knife."

Buffy cocked her head to the side, they were speaking another language yet she seemed to understand it. She could feel them and it was wigging her out. She could sense feelings from them both. The younger one was easy enough to understand, he was as freaked out by her as she was of feeling him and his emotions. The older one, she felt so much from him that she wasn't sure where she ended and he began. It was like their emotions were merging into one being and she could feel him. His attraction and shame that he was attracted to her were warring.

Buffy cocked her head feeling a little angry. He was absolutely gorgeous, and she wasn't afraid to admit it. Truth be told she wouldn't mind finding out if this strange connection between them was the beginnings of something much more, since things ended badly with the Immortal she hadn't been with anyone since. It had been a very, very long time for her.

Why the hell is he ashamed for being attracted to me, it's not like I am that bad. Buffy couldn't help thinking, but froze when she saw the shock on his face.

"I'm sorry it isn't you." He answered her question blushing a bright red.

"Master?" Obi Wan looked at his Master in question.

"She and I have a bond, I had planned to take the boy as my new Padawan learner but it seems the Force has other ideas."

"But...she is way too old!"

"Thanks a lot little boy! I didn't think I looked that old." Buffy huffed.

"He means that you are too old to start learning to become a Jedi."

"What ever that is. Look can we back up a little, who are you and where am I?" Buffy asked feeling overwhelmed by emotions again as apparently older hunky guy thought it was endearing that she was offended by younger hunky guy insulting her age.

Suddenly the feelings cut off and she felt much better. "Be mindful of your feelings Obi Wan I think she is feeling them." The older whispered before the younger ones feelings cut off as well. Taking a deep breath Buffy sighed in relief.

"Forgive us, I am Jedi Master Quigonn Jinn and this is my apprentice Jedi Padawan Obi Wan Kenobi. Did you say something about being the Chosen One?"

"It was sort of one of my titles, I am Buffy." She stated going back to being secret identity girl again.

"The Vampire Slayer and Chosen One, not to mention your new apprentice." Whistler stated from the Shadows. Buffy didn't waste a moment she launched herself at the balance demon ready to pummel him into a gooey paste. Instantly the balance demon was running "Well can't talk gotta run before the Slayer here slays me." With that and a small pop the strange man was gone.

"Master, no offense but I think your hands are going to be full with this one." Obi Wan stated as Buffy started grumbling about rib cage hats.

Quigonn looked at the tiny woman he felt so much for and couldn't help feeling a little overwhelmed, Obi Wan was right she was going to be a handful and a half. Yet, he couldn't stop the smile that came to his face, that left his old Padawan blinking in shock and worry.

"Master, you don't...you can't...the Council will expel you from the order!"

Quigonn eyed the young woman who had finally calmed down and who had turned her hazel-green eyes back to look at him. He couldn't help thinking that it just might be worth it. It was time to shake up the council, he had known it for years, he had a feeling that Buffy was just the woman to do it, and he would be by her side the whole way.

* * *

A.N. This is a One Shot. This is only a One Shot. But please review. (I have too many unfinished stories for this to become another one.) 


	2. I Only Kill Demons

AN: After many wonderful reviews that I could not ignore I decided to continue this story. Then I had quite a time getting going because the first chapter turned out so well that I wasn't sure I could keep it up. Well here goes nothing. I hope you like it. I know it is short and I do not know how often I will be able to update.

* * *

They walked the young hunky guy who was apparently called Obi-Wan was obviously watching her as if she would turn on him at any moment. She was definitely going to have to rename him, or better both. Qui-Gon Jinn wasn't much better...Ben and Quinn she decided at length.

"Say Quinn, is Ben normally this skittish?" Buffy asked.

Qui-Gon blinked, did she just call him Quinn? It was like a combination of his first and last names and he rather liked it. He smiled and was about to respond when his other apprentice spoke up sounding rather offended.

"My name is Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn." Ben stated. "And I am not skittish I am merely being cautious."

"No need to worry about me, I only kill demons. I'm not going to hurt you, unless of course you try something then I'll put you in the ground, but you will be able to get up again ...eventually."

"Very reassuring." Ben stated. "But what about that Sith you beheaded with that knife of your's."

"He was evil." Buffy explained, "Besides, he was a demon."

"Demon's do not exist."

"If it makes you feel better to think so." Buffy responded. "I suppose he was a man in a mask then right?" She continued derisively.

"No, he was evil but he was an alien. There might be others of his kind who are good, what made you so sure he was evil. You didn't even really look at him before you killed him, as far as you know he could have been an innocent alien."

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I, myself, am interested in how you knew to kill him. You couldn't have had time to notice his lightsaber you were rather busy while he was coming up on you." Quinn asked but did not sound as accusing as Ben was he was just curious.

"I could feel him. I knew he was evil and a DEMON." She emphasized the word for Ben. "It is a gift I have as the Slayer."

That said they came out of the weird walkways and tunnels and were surrounded by cheering people and creatures.

Buffy looked at them in wonder.

"Aren't you going to attack the evil demons?" Ben asked watching her warily.

"Absolutely; as soon as I come across one. Ben, these aren't demons...I'm not sure what they are to tell you the truth. But there isn't a demonic blip coming from them at all." Obi-Wan sighed realizing that she was going to continue calling him that name he did feel a little bit better knowing that there was a reason she knew to kill the Sith and wasn't about to go on some killing spree.

"Fascinating." Quinn stated referring to her abilities and wondered at them. Were they tied to the Force? "These are an alien race called Gungans Buffy. They are native to this World we are on."

"Cool, So Quinn, do they speak the same funky language you guys do?" Qui-Gon and Ben blinked for a moment all they had spoken around Buffy was basic.

"In a manner of speaking." Quinn answered her at length. "I'm sure you will understand what I mean as soon as you meet one of them."

* * *


	3. potateoh or potatto ?

po-tate-oh or po-tat-to ?

Quinn was right she did discover what he meant right away. She was to be meeting with Quinn, Ben and the queen of the whole freakin' planet she was on. But, she fell behind looking at everything there was to see and lost track of them.

A part of her was certain she could find them just by following her feelings. She felt like she could sense Quinn but that was a little too freaky to think about. So she was stuck here with one of the Gungans named Jar Jar Binks.

"Mee'sa don't'sa's understand what's you's sayin." Jar Jar blinked truly wanting the help the tiny woman in front of him.

"That makes two of us." Buffy sighed then decided to try again. "Quinn and Ben, they have the glowing light swords and robes. One had shoulder length hair and the other had a little braid."

"Oh's you'sa's lookin for Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn!" Jar Jar belted out.

"That is what I said I am looking for Quinn." Buffy sighed seeing the confused look on Jar Jar's face. Before he could question her further she answered. "Po-tate-oh, po-tat-to. Do you know where I can find him?"

Jar-jar nodded his head and turned to lead Buffy toward where he saw Qui-Gon go. "What is a po-tate-oh, po-tat-to?" He asked.

"It is a tuber like vegetable you eat, the saying means that whether you pronounce something like po-tate-oh or po-tat-to it means the same thing; potato." Buffy explained to the Gungan but wondered if she might regret teaching him such a saying sometime in the future. The way he pronounced things she wasn't sure it would be the same thing either way.

"Yumm, potatoes'sa sounds'sa likes Sharins'sas. I'sa would love's to eat some sharins."

"Food does sound of the good." Buffy admitted as they stopped outside of the Queen's audience chamber. She could clearly hear Quinn telling them about the spiky evil demon dude. "Thank you for showing me where to go Jar-man." Buffy took a deep breath and wondered if it might be better to wait outside. She wasn't used to dealing with royalty.


	4. Meeting the Queen

Meeting the Queen.

Surprise another update. : ) sorry no beta reading for this story but I do try. : ) Also my computer crashed and took many of my notes with it. I really need to back things up more often and get a better computer.

* * *

Queen Padmé Amidala looked out on the audience chamber and smiled at the Jedi Knights standing before her.

"I would like to thank Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan for their protection and for killing the Sith."

"Uh, your majesty." her aid coughed nervously. "It seems the Jedi are not responsible for killing the Sith your highness."

"I don't understand. He is dead. Who else would have been able to kill a Sith lord than a Jedi?" Padmé asked in confusion.

"A young woman appeared from out of nowhere while I was fighting the Sith. It seems her appearance saved my life. She is the one who ultimately killed the Sith." Qui-Gon explained.

"A young woman? You mean a citizen of Naboo killed the Sith? Who is this girl?"

"She is just outside your majesty, but I do not believe that she is a citizen of Naboo." Qui-Gon explained having sensed her waiting outside for them.

"Please bring her in. I would very much like to meet this woman to thank her myself."

Padmé desperately tried to hide her surprise at the tiny woman who was brought before her. Said girl was obviously nervous and did not know how to properly curtsey though she tried. If she had to guess Padmé would think that the girl was not very much older than she was. Yet, she had no doubts that this was the girl who had killed the Sith. Her clothes still had blood on them.

"Please, be at ease." Padmé tried to sooth the young girl. "What is your name?"

"Hey." Buffy waved nervously, this sucked to all kingdom come. She was meeting the queen of a whole freaking planet in ruined and bloody clothing. "I am Buffy Summers, Its good to meet you. I...I'm sorry for my state of dress, Whistler set me down here without any other clothes than what I am wearing. I don't even have any shoes." She whimpered the last part with great sorrow. "Or I swear I would have totally changed before coming in here."

Amidala's eyes widened and her heart went out to the young girl. Of course she would have wanted to change, if Padmé were in her non existing shoes she would have been humiliated as well.

"Please, be at peace. I completely understand. I wish to thank you for your help, but that can wait until you have had a chance to refresh yourself. Ameé is one of my handmaidens and she will assist you with getting cleaned up as well as some new clothes and shoes."

Buffy smiled so brightly at this news that Padmé thought she might be blinded.

"Thank you very much your majesty."

"You may call me Padmé, Buffy for I have a feeling that we are going to be friends."

"Thank you Padmé I could use all the friends I can get." Buffy stated then followed Ameé to get cleaned up.


	5. The Darkness Within Us All

The Darkness Within Us All.

Qui-Gon smiled at the now cleaned up young mystery woman. "Buffy, the head of the Jedi Council, Master Windu and Master Yoda are here and would like to ask you some questions."

"Great the inquisition," Buffy sighed. "Just what I need." What kinds of questions did they want to ask her and what kinds of answers should she give?

Qui-Gon sensing her turbulent emotions tried to calm her. "I promise everything will be alright."

Buffy looked at the man she had dubbed Quinn. He had a look of complete and utter sincerity. She was still a little nervous but she felt enormously better. "Alright, take me to your leader."

* * *

Buffy was surrounded by what might be this universes idea of the inquisition, or council. She wasn't sure which would be worse. Quinn said she would be fine, she was a hero for killing the Sith as far as the Queen was concerned so she didn't understand why she was being brought before the Jedi Council. She just really hoped they were nothing like the original Watchers Council used to be.

"Much darkness I sense in you." A little green guy observed. At one time in her life she would have snapped back at him. Years learning to deal with people had helped her to smooth down many of her rough edges. Was she going to let these people sit in judgment of her? That was another matter entirely.

"That is true; I do have a lot of darkness within me. But before you start condemning me for that I suggest before you take a good look at your own first."

This brought the entire council up short and she could tell that they were trying not to be offended.

"Are you suggesting that Master Yoda has darkness within him?" A lady with lots of tentacles on her head leapt to her feet ready to defend his honor or something.

"I am not suggesting anything. I am stating a fact that everyone has darkness within them. I can explain the darkness within me but I will not do that to people who refuse to acknowledge they have their own darkness within them. I refuse to allow myself to be judged by people who are blind to themselves."

"You seem to be a little defensive on this subject." Mace Windu, their main leader stated.

"I am and I have good reason to be." Buffy stated without apology.

"Who do you think you are to judge us?" Another Jedi asked.

"I am not judging you, nor have I asked to be here. You asked me here. It would appear the reason you asked me here to is to judge me. I have simply stated that if you want an explanation to this darkness that you can sense within me, then you will have to take a few moments and honestly judge yourselves first. I don't want to sound too Pollyannaish but if you look for the darkness within people you are certain to find it."

Yoda remained silent as he listened to the wisdom of the young woman before him. He didn't like to consider the darkness within him, but he knew that her words were true. All creatures have some darkness within them. Jedi embrace the light within them while denying their darkness.

"Wise she is," Yoda spoke up before the others in the council could say more. "Darkness within us there is."

Buffy smiled knowing that the little green guy understood her request.

"I have more darkness than most people. What is more important than how much darkness I have within me; is how much light I have to balance that darkness. What really determines if we are bad or good are our actions and the intentions behind them."

Yoda arched his eyebrow as he turned his attention to the light within the young woman before him and gasped at the beauty and goodness that was indeed balancing the darkness within her.

Mace Windu and the other Jedi each gasped as they followed Yoda's silent instructions to look at their own darkness first then to focus beyond the darkness within her to the light.

"How does so much light and darkness come to be within you?"

"May I sit down this might take a while to explain." Buffy gracefully sat and began her story. "The world where I come from…."


	6. Blowing the Council's mind

Blowing the Council's mind.

* * *

The Jedi Council sat listening amazed at the girls story, it was obvious that she believed every word she said. Demons, vampires creatures of ancient legend, how could they be real?

"What planet are you from?" Mace Windu asked.

"I am from Earth." Buffy stated with a smile.

"A planet named Earth?" Another Jedi asked, "I have never heard of such a planet."

"Which I guess is sort of an Oxymoron because the planet is three fourths water."

"What system is it in?" Mace asked.

"The Solar System, um…that is what we call it anyway and it is in the Milky Way Galaxy." She added trying to head off any further questions.

Her statement was met with profound silence.

"You are from another galaxy?" Mace asked trying to wrap his mind around it. People traveled the galaxy but reaching another galaxy would take too long.

"I think so or maybe it is just another dimension. I'm not really sure." Buffy tried to sooth the obvious ruffled feathers her statements made not realizing she was surely making things worse.

At length Mace leaned forward and decided to let her mind blowing statements go for the moment decided to continue with his questions. "How did you come to be here? You appeared in a room that was completely sealed off?"

"It was all Whistler's fault, he is a messenger for the PTB. That stands for the Powers that be basically your higher powers somewhere below God but higher than us. He just drops me off without anything! I don't have any clothes or shoes or anything! The jerk All he says to me is 'Sorry kid time to face your destiny as the Chosen One.' What does he think I have been doing my whole life picking daisies?"

"Much to think on, you have given us." Yoda stated.

"So I have a question of my own. What does my title of The Chosen One mean to you guys? I have noticed the way you all react when it is mentioned."

"You see there was this prophecy…."

"Another prophecy?" Buffy couldn't help interrupting. "Sorry continue." She stated when she noticed the looks they were giving her.


End file.
